


sunflowers & fairy light nights ✨

by cosmicstay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Don't let them fool you, Fairy Lights, Feelings Realization, Felix is the sun, Fluff, Hugs and Cuddles, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunlix, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Only if you squint - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, did I mention fairy lights?, hyunlix movie nights, roommates hyunjin and felix, slight angst, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicstay/pseuds/cosmicstay
Summary: That night, when Hyunjin wanted to count the stars on Felix's cheeks, without realizing that he was the galaxy in Felix's eyes.A soft story about two very oblivious roommates, who have found their safe haven in each other, sunflowers and freckles that look like the starry sky on a late summer night.❁“You know, it’s not like people see them as a pretty add one like your mole, which classifies as a beauty mark."  -  “But… they are like little stars all over your face."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	sunflowers & fairy light nights ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Birthday Chrissy, my beloved fanfiction dealer in crime. ♥  
> This one is for you, I hope you like it!
> 
>   
> Happy Valentines Day to all Stay out there! ♥  
> Remember to treat yourself a little today, you deserve it.

Every 3rd Wednesday of the month was their movie night. The tradition began, when they moved in together, right when their friends left after the dinner they got for carrying Hyunjin's and Felix's stuff up into the small apartment on the top floor. They surely whined a lot, but it was nothing pizza and chicken couldn't fix. 

Hyunjin remembered the day like it was just yesterday, mainly because Felix's eyes sparkled brighter than anything he had ever seen before. After Hyunjin collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the work, his roommate seemed to burst with newfound energy at the crack of dusk. 

"Jinnie-hyuuung ~" 

Seemingly, Felix had an idea and was about to implode if he didn't get to try it, he just calls him Hyung when he wants something he needed a partner in crime for. 

Lazily he looked up into the eyes of the ginger-haired boy. "Let's go and have a movie night on the balcony!" 

❁

Needless to say, their first movie night was improvised as heck, but one of the memories Hyunjin cherished the most. They had carried one of their mattresses outside and threw every single pillow and blanket they could find in their moving boxes on there. Since it was the end of April, the nights easily got cold, so they made sure to bundle up in fluffy hoodies and fuzzy socks, got some hot tea and even light up some candles. The older of the two was just setting up his laptop and curling up into his favorite blanket when Felix was nearly tripping onto the balcony with a batch of fairy lights. Seriously, this kid had way too much energy. But who was Hyunjin to refuse those puppy eyes of the boy he adored so much?

Over the summer months, they managed to settle in their apartment pretty well and made it as cozy as they could manage. The apartment was small since they had only one shared bedroom and the kitchen and living space were combined, but they both fell in love with the balcony and the city view it offered. Standing on the balcony to just breathe felt like a piece of freedom in the hectic days of the Seoul university students. 

They had met each other in one of their shared dance classes, Felix’s presence immediately catching Hyunjins attention. His Korean sounded a bit off and he couldn’t quite place the accent which underlaid the words, but ever since he heard his deep voice, he couldn’t get the first year out of his head. Later in the semester they got paired up for a team assignment and clicked on an instant, like a clockwork that finally found it’s missing gear. When Felix needed to leave his short time accommodation, one thing came to the other and the boys decided to move in together. They told their friends about the plan, Chan just laughed at them, saying it wasn’t a surprise to them since Hyunjin and Felix acted like an old couple, that was married for years already, despite knowing each other only for a couple of months. 

Maybe they just were meant to be together, one or the other way.

❁

[17:01]

_Hyunjinnie~~_

_I’m gonna be late today T_____T_

[17:02]

_the training is going on longer than planned, yuchans mouse decided to stop working midgame and we needed to pause to fix the issue and you know how our coaches are if something like that happens ;;_

[17:04]

_ah, no worries lix! just text me when you’re on the way_

[17:06]

_food will be ready as soon as you’re home <3_

And oh boy, did Hyunjin know how moody Felix’s coaches could be. Ever since he joined to watch a friendly competition between the Seoul and Daegu university esport teams, he had the biggest respect towards the players. Esports wasn’t just playing games with a set team. It was intense, loud and filled with emotions on all sides. Everyone was extremely focused on what's happening ingame, so failing hardware was extremely frustrating and interrupts the concentration of the players on top. Of course, the coaches would go crazy over that since every single mistake could cost them the win they worked so hard for. 

It was way past 9 pm when Felix finally arrived at their doorstep, exhausted pushing open the door. When he took off his shoes, he smelled today's dinner - Hyunjin had ordered from their favorite Thai place. A small smile began to form as he made his way towards the balcony. For a second, he stayed in the doorframe of their living room, admiring the view. The sun was almost gone at this point, painting the sky in a gloomy, warm mix of soft reds, deep purples, and blues, with the first stars showing off their light for this night. He also saw the view of a still buzzing Seoul, city lights which probably never gonna sleep. Even tho the city was still full of life, he finally felt like he could breathe. This view was enough to make him feel at peace. This view and the pretty boy that was all cuddled up in their lounge corner, scrolling through their Netflix to find a movie for the night they haven’t seen yet. Hyunjin was home for Felix. He loved how the fairy lights above his head made the prettiest reflections in his raven hair, he loved the pout Hyunjin tended to show when he is focused and how the laptop illuminated his face. He loved the little mole under his eye, his bubbly personality and how Hyunin was just warm and cozy. 

Smiling, he grabbed the food containers off the table and joined Hyunjin in their safe haven. 

❁

Sometime in the last third of the movie Sucker Punch Felix drifted away to sleep. He really didn’t want to fall asleep but his eyes were _so_ heavy and Hyunjin was just _so_ cuddly!

(Cuddling after eating was their thing, and the part of the movie nights both boys adored the most, but they wouldn’t dare to admit this to each other. So when Hyunin unconsciously wrapped his arms around the younger boy, which perfectly fit around his waist, he absolutely didn’t mind at all.)

Hyunjins attention has shifted from the movie towards the person in his arms the moment he realized the youngers breath was slowing down. He fully concentrated on the little soft sounds Felix made whilst sleeping, the noises of Seoul at night being nothing more than white noise in the background. His eyes fell on the cheeks of the redhead. The foundation has worn off over the day, he noticed. Under the dim light of the fairy lights and stars, he could still make out every little freckle that decorated his face so beautifully. Hyunjin always thought of them as little stars scattered all over Felix's face, which made him shine so much brighter. If Felix's eyes were pure sunshine, his freckles were the starry sky at night and Hyunjn loved to get lost in both. His fingers were ghosting over Felix’s cheeks as he was lost in thought.

“I wish you would know how freaking much you mean to me, sunshine.”

Little did he knew, that his sunshine had woke up seconds before, refusing to go back into the world where Hyunjin wasn’t his.

❁❁❁

Summer break was finally there, which meant peace and quiet time for Felix since his esport team took a break as well, but busy times for Hyunjin. Alongside his dance major, he did take photography courses and the summer break meant a lot of practical projects for him - not that he minds, he loved going out to take photos and even volunteered to document local events to gain some working experience. So when their next movie night came around, it was Felix’s turn to prepare it. Under normal circumstances that wouldn’t have been a struggle, but ever since he got a glimpse of Hyunjins feelings he felt like he was about to combust. He somehow wanted to show the older boy that he meant as much to him, that he shines brighter than all stars on the night sky combined. 

When he got up in the morning, Hyunjin had already left for today's shooting. He had left a post-it note on Felix's favorite mug, saying it’ll probably be a long day and reminding the younger to buy milk. There was indeed just as much milk left as Felix would need for his morning coffee. That was such a Hyunjin thing to do, he thought, pressing on the power button of the coffee machine. In the time his coffee was brewing he threw on some clothes, simple ripped jeans, and a soft, peach-colored, oversized sweater. He quickly ruffled through his hair and splashed his face with some clear water to freshen up, since he did all of his skincare routines at night after he showered. He liked to have easy-going, relaxed mornings. 

On his way home after shopping, he came across a little flower shop. He decided to stop by, maybe today was a good day to bring a new plant baby home since he wanted to get some colorful and summery flowers for their balcony. A young man with cherry red hair was working in the shop, busy watering the flowers. They had a lot of potted sunflowers, which was kinda rare. They were mostly sold precut in bouquets or you’d get the seeds to plant them yourselves. Afterall sunflowers could get quite big, but this shop managed to grow them prettily as a 4-6 flower arrangement in a pot, not bigger than 60 cm in height. That definitely piqued Felix’s interest, since sunflowers were a favorite of the roommates, and he thought it’d be a nice surprise for Hyunjin to get sunflowers that’ll bloom all summer long. The name tag of the shop staff read Seungmin. 

“May I help you?”

❁

Hyunjin came home tired, but happy. He had a productive day with a lot of good shots and was about to spend the evening with his favorite person. He found the redhead in the kitchen, preparing snacks. He snuck up behind him, arms circling around Felix’s waist and head popped onto his shoulder. “Welcome home, Jinnie~” 

Without even looking up, Felix greeted him. Hyunjin only hummed in response, focused on recharging his Felix-cuddle-o-meter and breathing in Felix’s scent, which was a lot more flowery today than usual. He stuck to Felix like a koala for a little longer, until the doorbell rang. “Hyunjin, you should let me go now, else we won’t get our pizza.” Felix tried to whine but ended up laughing. The older pouted, but let go and retreated toward the balcony, where Felix’s had set up everything already. Immediately, he saw the newly added sunflowers. So, this was why Felix smelled more like flowers today, the boy thought. It fit him well tho, maybe he should get Felix a perfume which was on the more flowery, soft side. 

Shortly after Hyunjin sat down and got comfy Felix entered the balcony as well with two big boxes of pizza, dropping himself next to Hyunjin. The latter hit the play button and they started munching on their food, watching Dr. Strange today. 

Obviously the food didn’t last long, so they kicked the boxed off the mattress they had gotten for the balcony to chill on. Hyunjin was quick to grab a blanket and curl himself up next to Felix, still in the need for more cuddles. Seriously, how could one human being go on with their lives without cuddles of _the_ Lee Felix? Carefully draping the blanket over them both he snuggled his head into Felix's chest. 

(Maybe, just maybe he unconsciously moved to lay his head in the youngers lap, which was way comfier and relaxing. Plus it had the benefit of Felix automatically putting his hand into his raven hair, softly massaging the scalp and petting his hair. Who was Hyunjin to miss that opportunity??)

❁

“How about we get matching tattoos?” “Matching tattoos? Like what?” Hyunjin turned his head in Felix’s lap to look at him. “I dunno, thought about something like a little sunflower on the wrist or something, nothing too big or too personal like names or stuff” A light blush crept up Felix’s cheeks as he shyly turned away his head. “Aww, that’d be cute as heck, I like that.” Hyunjins eyes crinkled up into little moons as he smiled. “So I’ll always be reminded of you when I see it” The red tint on Felix’s face got deeper, leaving the poor boy a little exposed. If Hyunjin noticed, he didn’t comment on it. “Let’s do that soon. It’d be a cute birthday present for you tho.” 

Some more moments passed, before Hyunjin spoke again, playing with the hem of Felix’s sweater: “I like it when you’re not wearing makeup. Your skin looks really pretty.” A long sigh escaped Felix, followed up by a frown on his face. “Hyung, I know you like my freckles but it’s honestly not easy to have them at all. People have given me so much shit about them, it’s easier to put on makeup and live in peace.” Now it was Hyunjins turn to frown at the younger boy. “You know, it’s not like people see them as a pretty add one like your mole, which classifies as a beauty mark”, he quickly continued, “they rather tell me I have dirt on my cheeks. Or don't even take me seriously because I look too cute and young with them.”

The younger of the both broke their eye contact, his eyes shifting from the pretty boy in his lap over to the night skyline of Seoul. 

“But… they are like little stars all over your face. I could spend hours looking at them, imagine what pretty constellations they make up.” Hyunjin paused for a moment before he shyly added:” they are the stars that guide me through the darkest of nights.”

Even tho it was mumbled in a low voice, Felix’s understood every word crystal clear, snapped his head back to look at his roommate. His eyes were soft, full of warmth and there was a slight hint of something else. Something that felt so familiar, something he felt whenever he was with Hyunjin, something that felt like it was the missing puzzle piece of his soul. "If my freckles are the stars in your night sky, then your eyes are the galaxy I cannot exist without." he softly answered, causing the older boy to blush furiously and hide under the blanket in a split second. Laughing out loud Felix just patted the curled up Hyunjin-ball under the blanket before settling back into the mountain of cushions behind him, enjoying the moment. 

❁

“Hyung, have you ever thought about the meaning of sunflowers?”

Later that night Felix was slowly stroking through Hyunjins hair, messing it up and smoothen it out again, thinking back at what Seungmin told him about sunflowers and why they’d be a perfect match to subtly convey his confession. Hyunjin seemed to be lost in thought about that question. 

“I think they are proud flowers. They stand tall and radiate warmth and positive vibes. They remind me of you Lix, because they are like sunshine in my eyes.” 

Hyunjin got up from Felix's lap, looking him into the eyes. 

“What do they mean for you?”

Felix took a deep breath. “Pretty much the same Hyung, they make me as happy as you do. They feel like your hugs, like home.”

They sat in front of each other, leaning in so close, that their noses were almost touching. 

A warm, fuzzy atmosphere was around them, their eyes catching the reflections of the fairy lights as little, dancing stars. 

“Will you be my sunflower?”

  
  


_❁ 終わり._ | _fin. ❁_

_[❁ Mood Board ❁](https://twitter.com/cosmicstay/status/1228413093606232064) _

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there!  
> If you've made it this far, congratulations~ :)
> 
> I actually haven't written in ages, plus English is my second language, so please bear with me. After all, this was a 2 am idea.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
